It has been determined that the key to high magnetic permeability at high frequency is to have the direction of "easy" magnetization in a magnetic yoke and in a return member (in the read head) lying perpendicular to the direction in which flux from the magnetic medium, (i.e. floppy disk, hard disk, drum, or the like) carrying the information, traverses the yoke and return member. It has been determined that flux or a flux movement can be transferred along the yoke and return member by partial rotation of flux vectors which lie in the direction of the easy axis. The foregoing is possible if the flux being conducted is small compared to the saturation flux of the yoke because the domain walls will not have to move in response to the high frequency flux input from the recording medium. If, indeed, the yoke is not saturated fluxwise in the easy direction and magnetic flux switching necessitates domain wall motion, then the read head will be inefficient and unable to accommodate high frequency switching. If high frequency switching cannot be accommodated then the information packing, in bits per inch, must be reduced. The present technique comes into being as an improvement in fabricating yokes and return members of a read head which accommodate small widthwise tracks. In the prior art there has not been a recognition that the demagnetization forces increase, comparatively speaking, as the pole region of a yoke becomes narrower.